Through the Eyes of Ron
by ErikaHpCa
Summary: I have had the pleasure to recreate the drama and suspence that occurs through out the harry potter books; but not through Harry's eyes, but Through the Eyes of Ron... READ AND REVEIW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!Email Me at InnocenceM2aol.com Tel me wut u tink
1. Prologue

Through the Eyes of Ron  
  
Prologue  
  
There I was lying next to the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Actually, she was my world; I breathed, ate, and slept her. I considered myself wealthy, but not with galleons, knuts, or sickles, but with love. She giggled.  
  
"Oh Ron," she said whispering in my ear. "Your such a romantic, prat." And for some reason, those two words would have never gone together (if you know what I mean) if she hadn't said them. The etherealness of it all, however made me feel all tingly inside. I was on top of the world, and I, Ronald Weasley wasn't being handed down seconds, I was actually the first.  
  
I looked down at her as she lied now on my chest, with her hair in every place, but not exactly covering everything. Her flawless features were visible, which always for some reason made my stomach lurch, I loved looking at her. She was a priceless item and I would die, literally, if she were dared to be sold. When our eyes met, I melted into them; I would kill the person who would make me tear away from her what seemed edible chocolate eyes.  
  
I caressed her neck, feeling that my rough hands would damage her baby skin. She was in my maroon sweater. I could never wear it in the past, but now I think it will become my favorite article of clothing.  
  
I was always self conscience about myself, but It was true, I had to admite and so did everybody else that I was like some cheap item and I wished I was worth more, because she deserved more. "Why did she want me?' I'd always ask myself, never aloud, but to myself, I savored every moment I spent with her, hoping that at the next moment she wouldn't leave me.  
  
It was well into the night, about four o'clock in the morning and we had spent much of the night talking, kissing, talking, some more kissing, talking, and then some more kissing. "Shh, Ron, they might hear us" she said as I did not try my best to whisper something uncalled for. Harry, had moaned, he was obviously waking up. He turned over only to find his two best friends all over each other.  
  
"You guys are at it again! Err; I think I would like to go back to sleep and have a nightmare" Harry said obviously not spotting the most pleasant thing in the world for him.  
  
"You act like I have never caught you and Ginny snogging... Opps" Harry froze for he heard the squeaks of a four poster bed which obviously signified that Ron had sat up.  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"Hermione... I told you not to..." Harry started but was not able to finish.  
  
"Harry, you bloke stay off my sister! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ron get off it, Harry's well, you know, Harry's gentle." Harry turned almost the shade of Ron's hair color.  
  
"Hermi...." Harry had once again started.  
  
"WHAT? How in Merlin's world do you know?"  
  
"Ron, I just know. Actually I heard them; he had asked her if he could..."  
  
"WHAT? YOU HEARD?" the both yelled in unison.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want details!" said Ron fuming.  
  
"And you shouldn't be giving any details!" said a flushed and well embarrassed Harry.  
  
"RON, HARRY, I was JUST fooling with yous!" She winked.  
  
'Oi!, what's all the noise?" said a sleepy Neville.  
  
"Sorry," all had replied lowering their tone.  
  
"Potter, you do anything to my sister, and I will, I will, give you another scar and this time not on your forehead! I WANT YOU AT LEAST TEN FEET FROM HER!" Ron had finished saying.  
  
"SHHHHHHHH!" Said Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione. Ron had finally settled, keeping a critical eye towards Harry. They were friends and all, but that was his sister, it was his job to be over protected. Harry however, wasn't really paying any mind now, he was dozing off, I mean, and it was almost four thirty in the morning.  
  
"You guys could get back to your smogging." Harry said with a last grin on his face before dozing completely off into a world of his own.  
  
"UGH!" said Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  
  
"That doesn't exactly put me in the mood." Hermione said. But his lop sided smile, oh that lop sided smile was forcing her to stay. The four poster bed squeaked again as they both got into comfortable positions. Their noses touched, it was one of their titled moves as they scrunched their faces and let their nose touch. They both giggled. It made Ron feel important. It was for the first time, "Through the Eyes of Ron". 


	2. Chapter the First

Chapter the First  
  
It was wee hours in the morning when Hermione decided that she would call it a night. I'd seen her step away, still in my sweater only to face the horror. I believe it would be everyone's horror to find McGonagall standing stern faced, hands at her hips, discovering that the school's know-it-all had pretty much spent the night in a boys dormitory. Her hair that was usually neatly and tightly pulled back in a bun had been in all places. Though it was her eyes that made her completely frightening! "Miss. Granger!" She shrieked, echoing in the empty common room. "You of all people. I came due to some complaints, from your fellow worried roommates. I wake to witness you come out of the boys' dormitory, to find you've been snogging with Harry, or Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously. That was harsh. It was Ron, Hermione said to herself. They always made Ron sound like a second, and she knew perfectly well that it wasn't Harry's fault, but Ron was his own person too. Professor McGonagall hadn't finished however.  
  
"You should find yourself lucky that I am as nice as to let you slide, but if you dare to sneak into a boy's dormitory again, then you'll suffer the consequences. Good Night Miss. Granger, or in this case, Good Morning." And she stormed away.  
  
"This is going to be some morning" Hermione whispered to herself and ascended the girls staircase. This was the worst idea Hermione had ever come up with however. All the girls had pressed their ears against the door to hear the conversation with McGonagall and they heard it well. She walked into a room of fits and giggles.  
  
"Oh god," Hermione was on the verge of walking out, when they all pushed her down on the bed. By all this was meant, Lavender, Parvarti, Ginny, and Katie.  
  
"So... McGonagall said Harry and Ron! You heard that girls!" started Lavender approvingly. Hermione blushed incredulously.  
  
"Stop it!" She demanded.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ginny cried, "Stay off Harry, he's mine." she teased.  
  
"Ugh, this is going to be some morning." Hermione found herself saying again.  
  
Soon enough everyone was crying in unison "Ron and Hermione aaannnddd Harry sitting in a tree..."  
  
"You told them" Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry was blushing... correcting everyone who was singing the silly rhyme.  
  
"NO, its only them two," Harry would say pointing in our direction, not exactly resolving the conflict. It died down a bit by mid breakfast and we finally had a decent conversation.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other nervous looks.  
  
"So... what are we going to be doing on this beautiful Saturday, love?" he whispered in her ear, not realizing that Harry had been overhearing.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I have"... she trailed off... "Lots of things to do today, lots of homework. Why?" she dared questioned. Ron frowned.  
  
"I just thought we would be s-,"  
  
"Snogging in the broom closet" finished Harry. At the next moment he bent over and put his finger down his throat, symbolizing his soon-to-be- vomiting.  
  
"No, Harry, that's what we will be doing." Ginny said smiling, helping herself to "his" porridge, and was now pushing the fact that Ron knew all about their secret affair (which no longer made it secret).  
  
"We've moved up to the broom closet now have we? Ahh, my back was getting a bit cramped in the toilet stall" They both looked at each other goggly eyed. Looking like they were about to eat each other up for breakfast. Ron witnessed it all. Despite all the fumes coming out of his ears, he managed to blurt out.  
  
"Bloody hell! I think I just lost my appetite (everyone gasped at this). It's disgusting!" he said out loud.  
  
Hermione's eyes shot at him, glaring into his dreamy blue ones. He'd better keep his mouth shut that meant, or else off with his head. He cleared his throat and thought he would draw in all the food towering everywhere. It was one of his favorite things about Hogwarts, food, that and of course having his bushy hair know-it-all, Hermione nag him, and best of all dragging him in a vacant corridor, forcefully pushing him against the wall and pressing her luscious lips against his. He thought that's what heaven would be like... if he ever got there.  
  
"So seriously, what are we going to do today?" I asked her. "Ron... Not today." "Hermione," I pleaded, "RON! NOT TODAY!" and she left the table. Harry and I exchanged looks of concern and sat there with faces of puzzlement. What had gotten into her? Yesterday she couldn't resist me holding her, and today she neglecting it. PMS, I said to myself and continued eating.

**Chapter's Fin**

I HATED myself for writing that line... I hate when guys or anyone says that I feel like killing them.... Hehehe.... I want to see if people could relate... Please include your comments!... I love you people!


	3. Chapter the Second Ron's Day Dream

**Chapter the Second _Ron's Day Dream_**  
Sorry... this is a very short chappie, but thats okay... its a good one.... Read and Review please. **VAL I LOVE YOU :D FINALLY YOU'RE TAKING A CHANCE AT MY STORY! YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME CRY!!!! **

****

"Harry," I said, "where's Hermione?"  
  
"I s'pose she' in the library, having an affair,"  
  
"HARRY!" I snapped,  
  
"Only kidding mate, you seem a bit... dozed out... if you know what I mean."  
  
"Uh-huh, yea, whatever."  
  
"Ugh, you see what I mean, umm let me see, okay, Ron lets get you snapped awake, Gin and I have been doing more than you would have ever imagined, Mate its Magical, if you know what I mean"  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"Heh, Knew that one would have gotten you." Harry grinned, but then almost immediately frowned; He knew I still hadn't completely gotten out of it. Could he blame me? I had fallen head over heals with that bushy haired girl that had been forever nagging me for the past six years.  
  
I couldn't explain the unique sensation it was to have her around me, kissing, necking, giggling our heads silly. My eyes would light at the sight of her, as if my angel had stepped down from the clouds of heaven to personally assist me trough all my many troubles. I pictured a moment of complete bliss and did not even bother to hassle with Harry who was now putting my hand in my porridge. I was dozing off... for sure. 

Hogwarts seemed miles from here, as there were countless and countless of grasslands surrounding us. Lilies upon lilies covered the fields, and there I had been positioned atop of a giggling Hermione and I was kissing her senseless.  
  
"Ron! Stop it, Ron, please, RON! Ron that tickles... Oh my god Ron, please, I think I am going to die, Ron that tickles..." They both were recuperating from their laughing fits. Nothing would have toped this moment, nothing, and being exactly like me, I was wrong. Hermione grabbed me by my collar and positioned herself so that now she was on top of me. She covered me with kisses as I caressed her back. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ron" she said gasping for air, "Ron, this is wrong" I had not a clue in the world what she meant, I was lost, in her eyes. What had she meant that this was wrong? "  
  
"I know that Harry's"... she bit back tears but went absolutely berserk. "I'm just going to say this now, Ron, I know that Harry's" ... she paused ... "death, has pained us, but I don't think we should be taking advantage from each other."  
  
I stopped, Hermione, the love from my GOD FUCKING LIFE was telling me that my best friend was dead. Nothing made sense, none of it. It then rushed to my head faster than ever, I had gained so much information in such little time that I began to feel light headed. Harry had died, defeating Voldermort. They both fell.  
  
Hermione was a widow. She was married to the Harry Potter. She was Hermione Potter, and I was caressing my best friend, and finding pleasure in the fact that my friend had died.  
  
"And now, I'm pregnant,"  
  
"Err; did I do anything to make you become pregnant?" I found myself saying stupidly. Blushing furiously, hoping with all my heart for some reason that I did.  
  
"No... you don't understand Ron, its Harry's... baby" She finished the crucial moment.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING I YELLED" and I snapped out of the reverie. I was in the hospital wing, and there was a pack of cold ice put to my forehead. My two best friends, and my sister, were there. Heads in hands wondering what had happened to me.  
  
"Wha? Why am I in here, what happened?" They all had looked up, with eyes full of delight.  
  
"Ron you were hyperventilating, until the point where you fainted. You were fidgeting on the ground. For a moment's time, we thought you were being possessed. Dumbledore however said it was your thoughts." said Hermione in a note higher than usual. It had all come back to Ronald Bilius Weasley. It had all suddenly hit him in the face. The dream, he wanted to forget it, he did, but it only made his head throb as he tried to put the memory to past. "Ow!" all of them stood fast.  
  
"You need anything mate?"  
  
"Yea," I said quickly. "Hermione, can I speak with you?"

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Check out my Teen Titans Fic "Hostage" also. :D


	4. Chapter the Third

Chapter the Fourth

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

I intended to pour my heart out, but things never went the way you wanted them to. I found myself looking aimlessly into her red shot eyes. She was crying. Was it because of me? I didn't know, and it was killing me.  
  
"Hermione," I managed to croak out, 'I'm sorry that," but she hadn't let me finish. Thank God for that moment however, for I didn't know what to say after that, what was I really sorry about? I'm such a bloke, I found myself thinking.  
  
"No Ron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for..." and she trailed away. I hadn't a clue why she had; she pensively and very carefully picked out the next train of words.  
  
"Ron," she started once more, "Ron, I can't stand," she stopped yet again only to go to a fit of uncontrolled tears.  
  
"I can't stand the way you make me giggle! I can't stand the way you make me blush whenever you look into my eyes! I CANT STAND THE FACT THAT YOU MAKE ME GET INTO TROUBLE AND I DON'T CARE! I can't stand the why I can't stand you but I really just can't stand not living without you. This morning I brushed you aside, like a petty little nothing. Ron, I had brushed away my life in other words" Hermione had finally finished. I was speechless. What would I say to that? I didn't end up saying anything, because I reached down and kissed my dear Hermione.  
  
For the first time, I felt the connection; the world around me wasn't moving because I was only concentrating on my bushy-hair-know-it-all. I felt, I think "we" felt, that nothing was more significant than this particular moment. I could have gone forever, and it seemed it did. My lips were trembling when we spread apart to gasp for air. I neared her once more and our titled move, our faces scrunched and our noses touched.  
  
I nibbled on her bottom lip, only to hear Hermione's infamous giggle. Our moment of satisfaction ended, as Madam Promfrey shoed her away. I beamed, as she was reluctant to go.  
  
Tomorrow, only a few hours from today, I would be able to caress her neck as always, and well, giggle. What was coming before me, however, was what I hadn't expected.  
  
I dozed into a sleep that consisted of an awful lot of moaning. My insides, they were burning, I hadn't a clue why, but they were. I had been discretely driven into another of one of my dreams.  
  
There I lay next to a pregnant Hermione, sleeping soundlessly as if nothing in the world had ever troubled her. My hand, although clammy, reached for hers. She moaned. I was worried, I didn't know the reasoning of being worried but I was. Please, I cried to myself inwardly, please let her be okay. She moaned yet again. She looked ... beautiful, absolutely stunning. It was wrong of me, and the guiltiest urge stood there poking at my insides. I wanted to cover her with kisses. I wanted her to want me, and tell me so. I wanted her to be having my baby, not Harry's. Again I felt guilty. She had married Harry, not me. She was pregnant because of Harry not me, and I ripped my eyes from her sight, it was a painful experience.  
  
I was only there "just in case". I promised to stay by her side, as the noticeable ball in her stomach was to be due any day now, and I was scared, for my Hermione. What if something had happened to her? What if she didn't have the baby she wanted? I would rot because she would. I dozed next to her, only to wake a pair of hours later.  
  
"RON! Oh my god, Ron. Ron, please wake up." I woke to a blurry site. Hermione was panting, sweating, and she seemed to be having a cold sweat.  
  
"Herm, what's..." but looking down at the wet sheets only made me realize what had just happened.  
  
"My water broke." She said calmly, but had more than a hint of worry in her tone.  
  
"Oh my god, umm... take the bag ... no ill take the bag." Ron started. "Start breathing." I in the place of Harry had been to all of Hermione's doctor's appointments, and everything that included the baby. Shopping, classes, everything.  
  
"Ron! Please, I don't feel to well." Hermione started and surprisingly fainting.  
  
Ron awoke instantly. He weakly brought himself back up to his elbows, and breathing very fast. He had another dream about Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell! This has got to stop" I said to myself. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spill my every word to her."  
  
"Spill your every word to whom, love?" Hermione, with blankets in her hands was standing at the door way, with a look of concern.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter the Fort Impeccable Interruption

**Chapter the Fifth!! Impeccable Interruption  
**  
Thank you to My TWO reviewers (Val hunny, you don't count... you're too good of a friend) Shadow-goddess004, and Trumpet-Geek! Both of you have two different views however. It is a Ron and Hermione fic along with some drama.... But it is a fairly good story... some other people have said.... LOTS of drama... LOTS of it... I love it... It stresses me but I love it.  
  
Hope you like this chapter... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
"Hermione" I found myself reluctantly saying. "I..." I trailed off for an interruption coincidently occurred. Behind the doorway, there stood Harry. Something wasn't right about him however; he... was clutching his scar. Ginny, who was also there, just about held him, on the small of her shoulders, looking, rather... petrified.  
  
"Harry, he's not right." Ginny managed to blurt out. His eyes were shut due to the searing pain.  
  
"Oh Harry, please. Talk. Harry?" Hermione said through eyes of worriment. My best friend fell to the cold floor, still clutching his head. Sweat dripped from his face as he tried to withstand the pain that was now traveling rapidly to his whole body.  
  
"GET DUMBLEDORE. NOW!" screamed Harry and he collapsed.  
  
"What's going on around here?" said a voice. The stern voice came from of course Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry, he's, his...."  
  
"His scar was hurting him again, and he fainted" where my first words of that moment.  
  
"URGH!" Harry yelped, "DUMBLEDORE! NOW!"  
  
"I think Ginny and I will go" Hermione said through gritted teeth and left, almost running.  
  
Madam Pomfrey picked Harry's collapsed body and raised it a little, slipping a pillow beneath. She wasn't going to move him just yet. She didn't seem to keep still though, every once and a while looking towards Harry's direction.  
  
"What happened?" she finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know..." I said honestly.  
  
"Keep an eye on him; I will try to find an antidote, or something." I nodded and she left.  
  
"Harry, please wake up." I said pleading, hoping that his life wasn't going to end there. "You're supposed to be giving Hermione a child." I had not a clue why I had said such a stupid thing.... But it felt right. WHAT WAS I SAYING AND THINKING. Hermione.... Is mine... I said greedily. "But Harry can give her better." Said my conscience, and I agreed. Footsteps came rummaging about, Dumbledore accompanying both Hermione and Ginny.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room, as he bent towards Harry, and removed his hand from his scar. It was not its usual color, the scar was a little lighter than black. Dumbledore put his hand in his pocket searching for his own wand. Out it came and he muttered out a few words.  
  
"Agamous"  
  
Harry's scar no longer was black. Harry gasped, almost as if for air. His eyes flickered until they were finally opened.  
  
Harry stared around. Almost everyone wore a look of concern.  
  
"Harry, what just happened." Asked Dumbledore, and at once Harry responded.  
  
"Voldermort was planning an attack at, your house." Harry nodded in my direction.  
  
"When I had my vision, he was close, very close, but, he didn't succeed, so he got very angry, very angry, and killed," Harry gulped, "a nearby muggle."  
  
"Why is he attacking at your house?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"Because, I'm one of Harry's best mates," said Ron not really thinking. "He wouldn't attack the Dursley's because they mean almost nothing to Harry, his friends are his targets." Hermione gulped.  
  
"Does that mean my parents are in danger Professor?"  
  
"I don't know, but matters will be taken to hand immediately, but for now, you mustn't worry." Dumbledore took out his wand, flicked it about and one bed emerged from almost nowhere.  
  
"Harry, I suggest you spend the night here. And please" he motioned towards Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, provide Harry with the dreamless potion. Harry, I warn you now, be very aware of your doings. Voldermort" no one flinched at his name being said "might be changing your judgments, and your everyday happenings. I might have to have a talk with Severus, about those Occlumency classes. Good Night all." And with the swish of his cloak, Dumbledore left the room.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!


	6. Chapter the Fifth Our Descussion

**Chapter the Fifth!! Our Discussion**  
  
Thank you for your reviews (Klaus) lmao....I like this chappie... it's good.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWR

I had wished that Madam Pomfrey would have given me a swing of that dreamless potion. I would not be able to bear having yet another dream with Hermione; it drove me nuts not being able to snog all over her because of the guilt that subsided within me. Dreams however were all I had. I didn't want them though, they pained me.  
  
I peered into the darkness, and heard the deep breathing from Harry. I decided I would stay awake, as long as I could. I would spend the night thinking about what I would say to Hermione.  
  
Morning came and my eyes were red, and extremely weary, to my surprise and pleasure, Hermione came, in her robes, with balloons, and get well cards.  
  
"Hey," she said, "you're up quite early" she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I tried not to enjoy this, but, I was a bloke and I couldn't help it.  
  
"Mmm," was all that came out, and I pushed her away. "Hermione," she eyed me critically, I of all people pushed her away. "Come closer," I managed to say. I wasn't just about to tell her, not just yet, so I ran my hands through her bushy hair as we both danced with our tongues. She pressed her body against mine, and I thought I was going to go crazy; I had to restrain my bloke ways. In the back of my mind I knew I should have told her, and I didn't.  
  
But the once innocent studious Hermione had now lost the title of being innocent, left with only Studious Hermione. Her hands were now running through my ruffled hair, and heading towards my back.  
  
"URGH!" we turned our heads to face Harry. He wore a look of disgust.  
  
"Can you guys stop scaring me?" Harry said, and Hermione backed off. She stood up and straitened her clothes that were twisted. Harry laughed.  
  
"So how are you feeling today Harry?" she said trying to change the subject. She looked a bit flushed, mostly at her cheeks; I hoped it was me who made her look that way.  
  
"Umm, fine, I guess..." Harry responded, with quite a different tone. "Ill go back to sleep if you guys want some time alone, if you know what I mean"  
  
A pillow flew to Harry's head.  
  
"Ow" he yelped. "I was trying to help." Finding that this had been enough, Hermione found that it was best if she left.  
  
"Well, I have lots to do today, I was just checking in to see if you guys were doing better."  
  
"Yea you mean if Ron was doing better." Harry said while he ducked as another pillow flew to his head. He grinned.  
  
"Feel better." Hermione said leaving the room.  
  
"Sooo, I see it's going good!" Harry said out of an earshot of Hermione.  
  
"Yea, I guess." I turned over to my side and went to sleep. Thankfully a dream did not occur.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry and I left the hospital wing that day at about noon, right in time for my favorite time of day. Lunch. Hermione however, was nowhere in my sight. So I poked at my food, and seemed to have trailed off.  
  
"Why you sitting there all goggly eyed? Thinking about Hermione are you?" That's all right mate, I do the same with your sister." Harry grinned, with a look of mischief. I gave Harry a look of watch-what-you-are-saying-or-get- your-arse-kicked and he understood immediately.  
  
"I think... I think ill go find her." I left the table to go find my love.  
  
"Hmm, where would Hermione be?' I asked myself sarcastically. "TO the Library!" I said.  
  
And to no ones surprise, there she was.... Pouring herself senseless into her books.... But I wanted her to be pouring over me senseless... funny how things work.  
  
"Hi," she said in an exasperated voice. "Whoa, I'm tired." I beamed down at her. I wanted to jump into her arms, and not give a care in the world of who was watching.  
  
"Can we take a walk?" I found myself saying, I had obviously rehearsed this.  
  
"Um okay," Herm responded oblivious of what was about to occur. She saw the glint in my eyes and immediately reacted.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... well, we need to talk.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Please, lets just talk, outside; I don't want to be around these people." I said eyeing the very crowded library, and we made our way through the front doors and out to the open air.  
  
"It's beautiful out here today, don't you think?"  
  
"Err, yea." She sensed that something was bothering me so immediately we hurried away from Hogwarts around to the lake.  
  
"Ron, tell, me, please, something's bothering you, and me in this case." I stared in her intoxicating eyes and was sucked in. I forced myself to look away, and I started.  
  
"Herm, you know I really care about you. But... I have been having these dreams lately, about you.  
  
"You have? Are they... you know, are we behaving badly?" She said eyeing me. She wore a smile however.  
  
"No, it had Harry in it too, well not really."  
  
"Oh," She said not expecting this conversation to be about Harry at all. "Well?" And I ended up doing (well actually said) the impossible, and it broke my heart.  
  
"Hermione," I reluctantly started, "I don't think that we should see each other anymore."  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE  
  
UGH! I'm sorry for leaving you guys at this point! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL PROMISE TO UPDATE!  
  
**Next Chappie is called Another Dream? LOVE YA! REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter the Sixth Another Dream?

**Chapter the Sixth::_Another Dream?_**  
  
Yay! Im Getting more and more reviews! I love you guys! Keep Reading and Reviewing! Heres Chapter 6... If I get 10 reviews for this Chap I will immediately update... as soon as number 10 is up.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hermione... please... understand..." I commenced. I trailed off however as I realized the crime that I had committed. I deviously planned, witnessed, and now experienced the product, the true pain from suffering. The guilt flooded and subsided within me.  
  
Why did I want to do this? I searched myself for an answer as I began to discover there wasn't one. I didn't want to hurt her and I did just that. It was ghastly for me at least to see the person I would die for, struggling to bite back tears. She was on the verge of letting the tears run down her beautiful ethereal-like face. Tears had now also welled up in mine.  
  
I fell to my knees. My hands were trying to cover the hideous face of mine as I no longer wanted it exposed. I was infuriated. Not infuriated at the response I received from Hermione, as she did not give one, but with myself for being the stupid ignorant fool that I am. She obviously did not expect me to act so child like and inclined her head to see the horrible matter.  
  
"Ron," She said in much of a murmur. "What's wrong what we have? Why do you want "us" end?" I reluctantly looked up to her eyes and the pity grew with such intensity between us, that I was left desperate. Like the dribbling water from a leak in a ceiling, I slowly let out minor information to her, eventually spilling out everything my soul had ever contained. I spilled out my worries, my thoughts, and most importantly my dreams. And she sat there, and listened. Through the afternoon drizzle and brief shine, she still listened. Finally, as it had appeared that I was finished she spoke.  
  
"But Ron, those were dreams. Its not like they are prophecies or some-" Hermione stopped dead at her words as I felt her read my mind.  
  
"Herm, do you remember that time in our third year where I completely fell asleep on your shoulder in Professors Flitwicks class?" She vaguely remembered but nodded so that I could proceed. "Do you know what I was dreaming about?" I didn't let her speak and I continued. "It was about Percy. I knew Percy was leaving."  
  
"Ron, cant that have been just some weird coincidence?"  
  
"I'm not done." I hesitated to continue. "Remember, I was protesting when Sirius and Lupin were telling me that Scabbers was Peter. The thing is that I knew he was Peter, but... I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want my dream to actually come true.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"No! The time I had a type of a seizure, I was on the common room floor, I saw Sirius go behind the veil... I saw him. I saw him die! But Herm, I wasn't technically there, I was attacked by the brains. Remember? I also knew Fred and George were going... I knew it..."  
  
Hermione gasped at all the right parts, but was still puzzled. She finally spoke.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that these are true?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't want them to be.... That's why I'm breaking it off now... for our own good. Too much pain." I had finished and she nodded her head. Hermione just realized that we had lost many hours that day, looking around her to see that it was no longer light.  
  
"Ron lets go discuss this upstairs, in your dormitory." I listened and followed her know-it-all-ways.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Up in the Boys Dormitory  
**  
"RON! UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HARRY! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN? I WANT YOU!" Hermione yelled. We were on opposite sides of the room. This wasn't our usual fight. I think this was going to be one of our fight-then-make-up fights. Hermione had just rolled up her socks and threw them at my head. I ducked.  
  
I didn't want to fall in love but it was already too late. I wanted to end it... I really did, I didn't want the pain to be there later, but it was going have to be. We were giddy giggling teenagers that were evidently inseparable.  
  
We ran. I was running from her as she was trying to get a shot at me. It was a pathetic sight really. You could tell that Herm was trying really hard to get me, while I with strained my strength so that she "could" catch me.  
  
At that moment Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Harry all walked in with toothbrushes in their hands.  
  
"Oh god, its one of "their" fights." Neville managed to blurt out, having much emphasis on the "their". "Um, I think we will rather go to sleep in the Common Room!" Harry exclaimed "Yea, before you know it, they will be snogging making kissy kissy noises!" They immediately left, bursting into laughter.  
  
We both knew that we did the kissy-kissy noises purposely, just to bother them both. I ran to her and tackled her to the floor. I pressed my body against hers and we started to kiss. I mean really kiss.  
  
Herm and I were both panting from all the running, but she managed to regain energy and she escaped from my arms.  
  
"HA!" she yelled  
  
"Ugh"::::: Sigh::::: "COME HERE!" I demanded.  
  
I tackled her once more but we both landed on my bed this time. We immeadiately began to giggle in between kisses of course. What had come over me I did not know but I took off my shirt, revealing, well... nothing very appealing.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm hot!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yea you are!" she responded. I blushed furiously. I LOVED this woman. I layed on top of her and she giggled.  
  
"Ron are you growing chest hairs?" she cried stroking my chest. I was now, the very color of my hair.  
  
"Herm," I finally said, "yes I am." We were dieing from laughter, in each others arms.  
  
She was going crazy, and I had said earlier, she was no longer innocent. She reached under the covers and removed her skirt (ONLY HER SKIRT) and my eyes, like the bloke I was widened. She flung it about until it hit my face.  
  
"Oh you're paying for that one!" I grabbed her, placed my body over hers so that she couldn't move.  
  
"Nooo!" She playfully cried. I lowered myself level until I reached her stomach. She was ticklish. I stupidly started blowing raspberries into her stomach.  
  
"Ron!?! STOP!" we stopped our giggly fits and relaxed laying next to each other.  
  
"Herm," I finally said "I don't want you to be Harry's, I want you to be mine. I wuv you! (yes I said wuv and put on my puppy dog face. Pathetic I know!)  
  
"Ron! Now you're being greedy!" We looked at each other with stern faces and Hermione broke into laughter first.  
  
"Finally I get through to you!" and she put herself atop of me and engulfed me in kisses. This time she allowed me to stroke her back.  
  
I had another Dream that Night  
  
Hermione and I were both in a very hectic moment. Her water had broken. The midwife was standing at the foot of her bed, who was the only one who was not on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hermy, dear, please push." I asked politely holding her trembling hand.  
  
'RON! IM TRYING!" she cried. She made one final attempt and a fit of cries was all that was heard.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, you have a baby boy." The midwife finished saying. I had overpassed what she had just said since Hermione and I were technically together and placed my eyes on the baby boy.  
  
I had instantly forgotten that it was Harry's child, for I would of sworn it had my eyes. And unmistakably ...my fire red like hair.  
  
"herm," She was grinning broadly.  
  
"Do you want to hold our child?" The "our" came unexpected. She didn't protest and held the beautiful red head boy.  
  
"I would call him after his father, but I think it were serve us right if his name is Harry. Harry Weasley.  
  
"Herm?!? He's my child?" I said stupidly. She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Umm, yea hun, you did help me create him..." I quickly nodded but didn't understand.  
  
"He looks so much like his father" The midwife had said. She looked up at me and I wore a proud grin.  
  
"Ron he's beautiful!" I bent down to kiss my "wife". Yes she was my wife; we both wore matching wedding rings.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: This chapter was interesting wasn't it...!!!!! **READ AND REVIEW!** LOVE YA! This was a VERY FLUFFY chapter! I LOVE FLUFFINESS! LMAO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	8. Chapter the Seventh Our Redemption

HEY PEOPLE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! YOUVE NEVER MADE ME MORE HAPPY! DONT FORGET TO DROP A NOTE AND TELL ME HOW IT IS!

**Chapter the Seventh _Our Redemption_**  
  
Before I knew it, I was shaken unenthusiastically out of my delightful dream of bliss.  
  
"Ron! Something's not right. Harry, he's, he's heaving, throwing up. His scar is black again." At these exact words I leaped out of the warm of my bed and I ran to the aid of my friend, not realizing that my shirt was still off. I stood agape at the appalling sight. Harry was fidgeting in his own pool of vomit, and Ginny stood over him trying to awake him from his nightmare. Tears were streaming uncontrollably as I forcefully pulled her away from him.  
  
"Harry! HARRY, what's wrong?" I pleaded to the unconscious friend, knowing fully that he wasn't going to respond.  
  
"GET DUMBLEDORE!" I yelped as I tried to heave Harry out of the repulsive puddle. He was helpless as I shook him hoping that he would fall right out of his trance.  
  
Moments after, I reached his hand trying to pry it off his already black forehead and I solidified in my position. I couldn't move. An electric shock ran through my body and my eyes rolled to the top of my head and I weakened. I fell; fell into another one of my dreams.  
  
I arrived to a place unidentified as my legs were bent in a most uncomfortable position. I hadn't a clue where I was but I soon discovered the clothing hanging either side of me. I was in a closet. The door stood ajar so that I could just about see what occurring outside.  
  
The occurrence was much of a puzzle; the pieces were not all there, so I couldn't build it together. I noticed one thing however. Percy was there. The betraying basterd was there, and for a second's time, I believed that my eyes were truly deceiving me.  
  
He was tied from behind to a stool, with three legs. He looked injured, filthy, and enraged. Dark pigmented red blood dribbled its way down the side of his face, and he shook his head so that the sweat and blood did not merge.  
  
Another character emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Speak Whesley. Where are they?" His voice was cold and shrill, I recognized Lucius.  
  
"Even if I "knew" where they were, I wouldn't tell you!" Snapped Percey.  
  
"Want to loose that top notch position in the Ministry do you?" questioned Lucius. When percy did not give an answer, he kicked him painfully in his ... well you know, his goods. Percy grunted in pain. He would have given us in if he only knew where we were. But the urge to help him, came unanticipated, he betrayed us.  
  
I moved only to be pushed back down.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Chills ran through my very skin, I jumped almost leaving my body behind. Harry sat next to me.  
  
"Ron, don't do anything. Now listen once they get us out of here, our dream I mean, we must inform Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry, does that mean we are both not really out there? I don't understand..."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Ron, just know this. Voldermort is getting closer to what he wants. It's just a matter of time before Percy goes crazy, and gives you guys in." These words did not hurt Ron as much as it would have long ago. He knew, well, they knew, that Percy had gone to the other side, and for good.  
  
"Harry, how is it that we are.... Well talking?"  
  
"Ron, I don't really know...why do you have your shirt off?" I looked down at my bare chest, and immediately Hermione came to my head.  
  
"Uhh, I..." I didn't have time to finish as Harry cut me off.  
  
"Shut up! They might hear us." And in seconds, Harry and I yelped in pain. Too late, the closet door was opening......  
  
We woke at the precise moment time both panting and facing Dumbledore. A cold sweat had come over both Harry and I, as we gasped for air to fill our lungs. We looked at each other and exchanged looks. Dumbledore wore a look of concern, and finally broke the awkward seconds of silence.  
  
"What has happened?" His voice was stern and direct, just like it always was. I nodded and let Harry speak.  
  
"Voldermort, he's closer to achieving his plan. He wasn't in this dream but Percy and Lucius were. Lucius was trying to get Percy to tell the whereabouts of his family. But, Percy doesn't evidently know. I am assuming that you made them change their location..." Dumbledore nodded. I continued to speak.  
  
"The peculiar thing about this time was that I was in Harry's dream, well in this case, we were in each others dream, and... we spoke to each other, knowing that it was a dream. I don't know how but when I first went to Harry to shake him out of his trance, I got a shock and was immediately transferred there." Dumbledore's eyebrow rose at this.  
  
"You were able to communicate? Please proceed." Harry continued. "It seems that Percy is going to find a way to get to the Weasleys, as we all know his ambitions get in the way of his priorities. Ron and I were simply whispering and we both felt searing pain all through out our bodies, the door started to open but we did not get to suffer any consequences due to the impeccable timing." Dumbledore sighed at Harry's finishing words. He looked as though he were aging at every passing second.  
  
"This is absolutely absurd. Ronald, how is it that you were able to transfer yourself into Harry's dream?" I shrugged, as a perplexed look fell on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Professor," I started, not knowing whether I should tell him of the dreams I have "I have had other dreams similar to this one, that came true... but they happened in a period of three years."  
  
"Have you really? Ah, well I think this matter needs to be handled over tomorrow. It seems that your mates are desperate to see that you are fine." They all peered over the window as Hermione and Ginny had their faces pressed against the glass, their eyes were practically swollen from all the crying they had been doing.  
  
"I will be visiting you again later today as it is already wee hours in the morning. Oh yes, and Poppy, provide them both with a dose of the sleeping potion." At that Dumbledore opened the door and left, letting the girls run in.  
  
Hermione came running into my arms, as my weak body tried hard to withstand the force she had caused while collapsing over me, sobbing into my "bare" chest. Ginny on the other hand ran to Harry's, and he began caressing her neck.  
  
I looked at Harry with a critical eye over the top of my Hermione.  
  
"Oh let them be," Hermione said catching my stare. I gave up and let them snog.  
  
"Oh Harry, how are you? Ron and you?" Ginny asked in a shaking tone.  
  
"Umm, fine, I guess." I nodded at this. Hermione pressed her lips against mine and I was sucked in. She truly was intoxicating. They either knew very well that Harry and I did not want to talk about the incident or they just wanted to snog. It was disturbing seeing my best friend and my sister do it though. Potions appeared at either side of our table, otherwise known as the Sleeping Potion. Harry and I took a swing, and immediately fell asleep in the hands of our loved ones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HI! Thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews! I hope that you alll keep reviewing and supporting me! Keep it up! Ill update everday if you guys keep it up! LOVE YA!


	9. Chapter the Eighth Suprises Surprises

_**Chapter the Eighth**_  
  
Thank you guys for your support! I mean by reviewing! It has encouraged me to do more and more and I absolutely love doing it! KEEP REVIEWING! THANKS! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I stirred in the uncomfortable bed, of the hostile environment of the Hospital Wing. You wouldn't expect to have an ounce of joy in such a dreadful place. I hated hospitals, I hated them with passion, and the unusual quiet also seemed to disturb my nerves. My eyes were not yet open, as I stroked the hair of my Hermione. She moaned a bit, and an automatic grin spread across my face. I couldn't wait for her to wake up and overwhelm me with kisses; I had an urge, a guilty urge to wake her up. I let her sleep on my chest though, and my eyes very slowly opened. I scanned the room only to find that my sister and Harry had both fallen asleep under the covers.  
  
What were they doing? I thought to myself. My hand went over to his cot, and tried to pull the covers off, with out stirring my Hermione, only to find that I couldn't reach. If only she weren't laying on me, I said greedily. Harry, that bloke, better not have done shit! I tried with all my might to reach, and my fingers stretched to touch the covers, and pull it off, not completely off, but off, so that they would be visible.  
  
Harry's shirt was off, and his hands were wrapped around my sister's waist. WHAT?!?  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, she had been awake and witnessed me uncovering my best friend.  
  
"Ron, they are like you and me! They really like each other! Besides, you have your shirt off too!" I looked down completely forgetting that I had taken it off before. I blushed for the billionth time, and my anger settled.  
  
"He better not have-"  
  
"RON!" Hermione's voice was rising a bit louder "Ginny and Harry could do whatever they want, they are grown! So are you saying that we aren't allowed to, kiss and cuddle, and giggle?"  
  
"Yea Herm, but that's my baby sister!"  
  
"Ron, she's not a baby anymore!" I sighed, which obviously signaled the end of the conversation. Light was not an abundant source down here, so the time of day could not have been detected. Hermione's head once again rested on my chest. My left hand went to her waist, while the other to stroke her hair. Her infamous giggle came out, which was contagious. The passionate kiss that came afterwards was unexpected, I went along with it. We stopped and I looked into beautiful her eyes, they twinkled; this really was a magical world. I laughed at my extremely corny comment. I hugged her closer, and we feel asleep only to wake hours later.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Later....   
"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger please follow me." We all gave each other looks of concern and fright. Dumbledore was escorting them into his office. What has happened now? I was almost sure this had to be about our dreams, and but I was half right. Up the twirled staircases we ascended and sat in the cushion seats of his office, around the biggest desk. I had only been in here twice before. I looked around as if I had never seen it though, this place always fascinated me. I didn't ponder any longer as Dumbledore now began.  
  
"Please comprehend the seriousness of the era we had the misfortune to fall into." Dumbledore warningly told us. Ginny's knuckles grew white, due to the holding of the chair tightly. Harry had a comforting arm around her, and I emulated the same with Hermione.  
  
"Mr. and Miss. Weasley," I looked startled, why was he addressing only Ginny and I?  
  
"Under very grave circumstances, we have the hardship to encounter the fact that your brother, Percy Weasley, has been attacked." I sat there whiter then the walls, almost being able to camouflage with them. Ginny was hysterically crying, as Harry looked distressed patting her back. He looked at me for a response, but I didn't have one. How was I supposed to feel?  
  
"By the looks of it, it doesn't seem that he will make it through the night." Dumbledore had finished. Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable as I stood there staring at a blank part of the wall. Was I supposed to feel happy that the betraying basturd that made my mum cry was dieing? Or was I supposed to feel sad that my brother was dieing? My emotions did not show, nor was I going to let them.  
  
"Good." I said unexpectedly. "He deserved it." Ginny gasped. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I had said that about my own dieing brother that I hated... What was I saying? There was an awkward silence... Hermione broke it.  
  
"Ron! No one deserves this..." Hermione said quite angry. Ginny started to wail even harder.  
  
"He made my mum cry! He hurt all of us! You know what... you're never going to understand, just leave me alone." I couldn't believe what was occurring... no one would understand. I was extremely angry with him and myself... I was in doubt, but mostly shock. I left Dumbledore's office.  
  
I ran through the great halls doors ignoring every person pestered by me pushing them away.  
  
"Just leave me alone." I yelled. Like the baby I was acting I ran and hoped that no one would find me. Me being Ron, I was wrong. Luna Lovegood was just lurking there. She was very surprised that I looked flushed with tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" she said nearing me. I didn't feel like being nice, not even one bit.  
  
"Just go away... I don't feel like talking to you." She gave me a look. "Ron, you could talk to me. Is it that bookworm Hermione? I knew she was no good." I always had this awkward feeling that she fancied me.  
  
"No, it's not her at all..," I responded. She sighed.  
  
"In doubt are you, well I could make that all feel better" She and her weirdo ways moved on closer to me... I backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she stupidly asked, I didn't feel like explaining it all to her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I've been through a lot more than you may suspect Weasley." Her eyes flashed with a bit of danger. What the heck, I thought to myself.  
  
"My brother, he's well..." I paused, nothing had hit me yet "dieing, and I don't know what to feel, I mean he betrayed us."  
  
"Oh, is it that cute one? Charlie?" I was disgusted, how can she comment on fancying one of by brothers, when I was asking for serious advice. I knew I shouldn't have told her anything.  
  
"No... Percy."  
  
"Oh... Well, my mother died too, I never cried though. I never thought she paid much attention to me." I was shocked at the response, which was what Hermione probably felt back at Dumbledore's office. She seemed heartless. "Father said nothing of it though, it's not like she really died..." I looked at her quizzically. "I can make you feel better though."  
  
"Huh?" she leaned closer into me; her eyes were fluttering their weird girlish way. Her lips were just about pressed against mine.  
  
"Luna, I'm, I'm with Hermione..." I managed to blurt out. "I love her, how can you." But she hadn't let me finish, her lips made contact with mine.  
  
"GET OFF ME! You, you... weirdo! IM WITH HERMIONE! I LOVE HER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!  
  
"YOU BITCH" Hermione stood behind us, I looked up at her and her exuberance made her almost scary. Luna gasped. I gasped... she had witnessed this horrible session. Hermione dove into Luna, grabbing her neck. Harry and Ginny came into view next looking from me to the wrestling girls. Hermione slapped her right across the face.  
  
"You better stay away from Ron. Actually stay very far away. C'mon Ron." She and her-know-it-all-ways dragged me inside the castle and up the Gryffindor common room, and she pushed me into the chair closest to the fire. Harry and Ginny followed right after.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed... I stared paralyzed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: PLEASE REVIEW HEHEH I HAD TO CREATE THIS SCENE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ITLLL ALL TIE UP IN THE END!!!! 


	10. Chapter Nine No restoration here!

**Chapter the Ninth _No Restoration Here!_**  
  
HEY GUYS! READ AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed... I stared paralyzed. She had obviously rose attention as all the eyes of the common room were now upon her and me. Their eyes scanned from Hermione and I, to Harry and a brooding Ginny, making all of our skins crawl. I hadn't even stuttered my first word and she broke into another fit of screams.  
  
"WELL? GO ON!" She eyed my critically as the dangerous glare in her eye shone. I did not intend to, but I winced. Her hand was on her huggable hips waiting impatiently for a "reasonable" answer, knowing that she would not receive one.  
  
"Herm..." I painfully began. I quickly eyeballed the big nosed people who seemed to be dependent on every word that I dared to utter, and I gulped the lump that sat in my throat and forcefully continued. "Herm... Luna, she just came onto-"  
  
"RON! Honestly, I can care less about that bitch right now. PERCY! What's wrong with you? Your brother is dieing and you don't care!" at that being said, people released utmost staggering gasps. My heart stammered loudly and knew I was put into a most difficult situation that would be hard to triumph over. It wasn't the dumb-big-headed Ron that spoke after this however; someone seemed to have changed my judgment for a fraction of a second.  
  
"I don't know, okay? I don't know. It's almost as if..." I couldn't finish my own sentence as I was caught to actually think for once. "It's all..." I trailed off yet again only to be astounded at the finishing words from my friend. Almost absentmindedly, Harry summed up everything and anything I had felt at the moment.  
  
"It's almost as if..." he stared at the carpet and continued in that way "It's an overwhelming feeling... unexplainable, confusing, exhausting... words would not come close to what he feels...Actually, he doesn't know what to feel. Isn't that right mate?" Harry looked up at me with a most promising half-hearted grin. It was hard to grin at such a tense moment... but I gave him an approving look and nodded.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look and then immediate comprehension made change to her once angst features. Silence was restored on every single square inch of the common room, which only applied more tension to all. I was not comfortable, nor did I think those outside this feud were, but it was only the stirrings from Ginny that dared unstill the silence.   
  
Harry held her in his unscathed rather burly arms rocking her and it was in that moment that I finally decided to make end to this disturbing discussion.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I retorted and no one dared to dispute. Herm stood there in utmost awe of the treacherous happenings that had just occurred. And although I was practically fuming, extremely livid due to her stupidity, I wanted her to continue to quarrel and bicker with me still. I ALMOST HATED HER, at this moment of time; I ALMOST HATED HER SO MUCH that I was gong to go completely nutters.  
  
Then at the most precise moment of time, I realized, I hated myself. One, I couldn't hate the love of my life, I was mad, fuming, but I couldn't, as much as my mind would try to argue, it was a proven fact and Two, I hated myself for even trying to hate her, I could have protruded such thoughts? Ugh, this was some night... I vigorously marched the steps, echoing in the silence up to the boy's dormitory and I let the door slam behind me.  
  
I let myself sluggishly flop stomach first into my bed and inwardly (and might I add cowardly) cry.  
  
I needed her love to mend my broken limbs, and I suffered to even breathe without the sight her. To think that she might be hurt for the dense things I had indignantly done... but... then again... it wasn't any of her business. I gulped at the rude selection of words I had just used.  
  
"Oh, Herm," I whined "I need you... so bad..." and I realized that I needed to go back and apologize... "RON!" I said to myself, "YOU NEED TO BE A GUY AND SUCK IT UP!" my bloke ways were overpowering me, but was drowned as a vision or almost hallucination took control of my thoughts.  
  
_There I was in a hazy, almost blurred vision; holding my red headed baby tight in my hands. My red-headed-beautiful-baby was rocking back and forth in my arms, I was surprisingly humming a tune most soothing. Its best possible smile gleamed back at his father, as it showed nothing but gums. I giggled.  
  
"Ron," Hermione retorted from behind me. "You are supposed to be letting Harry take a nap right now" she beamed at my fatherly figure and I nodded. Mums knew best.  
  
"Okay," I didn't budge however; I was captivated in the baby smell and Harry's giggly ways. Hermione neared me, and still with baby Harry in my arms my lips found her neck.  
  
"You shouldn't be up!" I said through kisses. She kissed me passionately on the lips, and backed away.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing "this" in front of Harry... Ron" She looked down at him and touched his rosy cheeks that had been inherited from her mum. "Ron, Harry really does need his rest."  
  
"Rubbish!" I argued "You just want to make love!" I teased. She hated the term and looked almost insulted; she recuperated with an insult of her own.  
  
"That too... but not with you of course." She winked. I gasped at such a comment, and she giggled. "Ron, take care of Harry!" and she left the room with an approving smirk. I began to sing the most common lullaby of our wizard times. Simple, but strait to the point...  
  
"Miracles they say. Happened one day. When the great lord fell. All great wizards would tell. Of the Brave boy of young. Of the Boy who lived we sung" _

_I didn't bother to finish it as his eyes had been long closed. "Have sweet dreams Harry; I love you too much to loose you..." I tucked him in and gave kiss on the top of his forehead. I turned to find a Hermione at the door. Tears sparkled her beautiful intoxicating eyes, I went to go wipe them away. I put my hands behind her head, and pulled in towards me, I passionately kissed her, and our noses touched....  
_  
I snapped out of my reverie as I felt Harry plummet himself on my bed.  
  
"They are both asleep," he said reprovingly. "I tucked them both in, gave them kisses, and told them that everything was going to be okay."  
  
"Thanks,' I said not knowing what else to say. "No, Harry, really, thank you..."  
  
"Anytime mate, anytime..." Harry said in a response...  
  
"Harry... Love Sucks..." I managed to blurt out... We looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter... we were both stuck in a troubling relationship. It was dreadful and blissful at the same time. "I don't think I could live without that woman," I said whispering to the shadowy figure at the foot of my bed.  
  
"Ron, give yourselves time. Don't go running into each others arms just let. Have breathing time first; you guys are in a bit of feud right now." I nodded in the silence. "Ron, by the way, Dumbledore said we start Occlumency tomorrow." I grunted and fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

Lmao.. Very corny chapter! I LOVED WRITING IT THOUGH! Lmao REVIE REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! KEEP THEM FLOWING IN!


	11. Chapter the Tenth The Kiss

HEY GUYS! READ AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! THIS CHAP BRINGS UP TENTION!!!!!!!!!! CHECK OUT MY LIVE JOURNAL! www . livejournal . com /users/erikahpca/ IT GIVES YOU TEASERS AND BEHIND THE SCENES STUFF!!! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter the Ninth The Kiss  
  
The sun shone through my steamed windows and I laid there astonished. I was regaining my knowledge of the previous night so slowing, every crevice of every detail seeping and residing in my memory. What did I feel? Or what was I suppose to be feeling? But I surprisingly didn't know. At an instant later, Hermione came to my mind. I wanted to hold her, and I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be ok, even though I knew it wouldn't. But I was to give us breathing time. "How would that be possible?" I whispered in the silence.  
  
It was then that I realized I was the only one in the dormitory. I had obviously woken late that particular morning, and not one dared to stir me. I rose reluctantly and descended down the stairs. The silence quieted as I entered and my eyes met Harry's first. He greeted me and whispered in a tone that no one could hear,  
  
"Give yourselves breathing space," and he parted from me. Everyone began to chatter their normal selves as I searched for the familiar face I knew so well. I stood agape when I finally caught her sight however. She was wearing a skirt, much higher than usual, and a shirt, showing her midriff, and opening in a v, exposing a bit of cleavage. She was talking to Collin. What in the HOLLY world was she doing dressed liked that. She must have borrowed it from Lavender for that was certainly NOT Hermione like. This was a costume, a setup, I knew it, it had to be and although she looked beautiful, I wouldn't want the whole other world seeing her like this. No, nuh uh, only me.  
  
"Thank you Collin, Victor will love these." The words floated to me and I forgetting what Harry had told me approached her.  
  
"Why are you dressed...?" I pointed at her shirt "Like that?" She shot me a glare that I hadn't received in quite some time. I impatiently waited for an answer and finally she game me one.  
  
"I'm sending pictures to Victor" she said looking down fixing her shirt so that a bit more cleavage was shown.  
  
"WHAT! VICTOR!?!" I was absolutely fuming. "VICTOR KRUM OF ALL PEOPLE?"  
  
"YES! Why should you care, you're the one that said you needed time!"  
  
"I DIDN'T INTEND FOR YOU TO DATE ANYONE ELSE! IN A MATTER OF ONE DAY! BESIDES, I SAID TIME TO BREATHE! YOU'RE NOT SENDING THOSE PICTURES!"  
  
"And why not... Ron, it's not like I'm naked or anything! HE JUST ASKED FOR PICTURES OF ME" she spat in return.  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU FIXED UP LIKE THAT! AND you almost are! I bet 1000 galleons you would send pictures of yourself naked if he wanted you to! So that he could at least masturbate...." I hadn't a clue what I was saying. She looked stunned.  
  
"Just know that if I were sending pictures of me nude, none of them would go to you!" she spat icily and motioned towards Collin.  
  
"Collin, let's go over there... we wouldn't want a nuisance bothering us!" and she pulled him away. Harry came rushing to my side.  
  
"You idiot. I told you mate not to go to her yet! And you're mocking her! How could you? You know she would go crazy!"  
  
"But Harry, did you see what she was wearing? She was sending pictures to Krum! Of all people. She should be sending those pictures to me!" Harry eyeballed Hermione blowing kisses into the camera, and then responded to me.  
  
"Yea, I know Ron, but... you have to give her time... I think space is meaning to be separate for awhile."  
  
"You know that's impossible! I think I'm going to die without her. Oh no." I started breathing frantically.  
  
"Oh you bloke, you need lessons... DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE DESPERATE!"  
  
"But I am..." I said in a whisper, ending the conversation. "I'm going to go outside, I need to breathe air." Harry didn't dare stop me, and I almost dashed to the great hall's front doors. I needed to think. How could she! She betrayed me... I strolled towards the lake, staring at its marveling beauty.  
  
"Hi Ron. What's wrong?" My heart seemed to have jumped a beat as I looked up to find those boggling eyes looking at me.  
  
"Luna, not right now..." I started, but I was stopped as I looked at how... attractive she really was.... NOT! I was just kidding myself. Trying to find another Hermione would be impossible.  
  
"Ronnie, you could talk to me. Believe me, you could."  
  
"You wouldn't understand...."  
  
"Oh, but I would." She protested.  
  
"No, you wouldn't" She giggled, but it wasn't a Hermione giggle, it was more... dorky.  
  
"Ronnie, just look into my eyes and tell me that you can. I really do understand. I've been more than you think I have." She winked, and chills ran through my back. She was... I didn't know what she was. Her fingers started running on the side of my face and I didn't know why, but I didn't stop her. Soon her hand moved to my thigh, and I just looked at her. I closed my eyes. This isn't really happening is it? I asked myself inwardly.  
  
Her lips were pressed against mine passionately and I did NOT pull away. I continued. I did not know what I was doing but I continued.  
  
"Oh Hermione... I love you" I moaned, and I fell hard right back to reality. I never said I loved Hermione passionately before, but I wasn't kissing Hermione, I was kissing Luna, Luna Lovegood! I pulled away.  
  
"It's okay, you could call me Hermione, I don't care..." she said.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" I cried. "I HAVE TO GO!"  
  
"Ronnie, I'll find you later!" I heard her say, and I ran faster then I have ever did.

* * *

So... what didi you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY LIVE JOURNAL TO VIEW SNEAK PEAKS OF UPCOMIGN CHAPPIES AND STUFF... www. livejournal .com / users/ erikahpca/ 


	12. Chapter the Eleventh

**Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW! Ill be giving you guys a chapter a day SO REVIEW!**

****

Chapter the Eleventh

Mid potions class was where I stood bracing myself trying to regain all possible knowledge I had so suddenly seemed to have lost. My hand shook uncontrollably as the vial in my left hand tipped the gaseous looking ingredient over my cauldron. Harry eyed me grippingly, catching my shaky movements and tying loose ends together.

"Thinking about Hermione are you?" He said tersely. I dropped the vial, that was the last thing on the face of the earth that I was thinking about. I felt his eyes critically scanning me, and I managed to mumble a "yes". I looked at the tip of my finger that contained a trickle of blood. The glass vial had broken, and my instincts took immediately over.

"Oculous Repairo" I mumbled tiredly

"What's wrong with you mate? It's more than Hermione isn't it? What did you do?" he concluded. I restrained myself from meeting his eyes. I was accountable for any damage that was soon to be done. I hated myself. How in Merlin's world could I? I would talk to Harry about it, even though I had just previously pledged that not a word of the incident would be mentioned.

"I-I did something bad" I feverishly said. "And now I hate myself for doing it." I finished. Harry's eyes grew large with puzzlement.

"In the words of you 'Bloody Hell'! What did you do mate?"

"I-I................:::::::::long pause::::::::::::"

"Well... go on mate...."

"okay... well I, uh.... IissedunaovegoodhenientutsideesturdayandowIeelguilty..."

"Well, you should...How could you...?" Harry said...

"How the hell did you understand me?"

"I have known you long mate..."

"I know... I know... how could I? I kissed Luna... I don't know."

"You what? Oh no, oh no no no... Ron when I told you to give yourselves space, your not supposed go and _kiss _other girls. Ron... you've got the concept wrong.... Completely wrong." I stood aghast... hadn't he just told me that he did know what I just said.

"I thought you said you did understand me..."

"I didn't," he smiled weakly "I learned the best from your sister... But Luna... of all people, that's as bad as kissing... uhh.... That's the worst..." My insides sunk lower than ever... what the hell would I do now? I cursed under my breath and Snape's voice echoed the walls of the dungeon.

"Now, your potions must be finished in a matter of 5 minutes..." He said sharply. I looked down at my half finished potion. Harry and I started to immediately chop any ingredients in sight and added to our already ruined potion.

"Ron, occlumency starts today..." Harry blurted out. I stood in my tracks... I had forgotten completely of that... What would I do? How would I do...? What the hell was it? Harry noted the puzzled look on his face and then continued. "It's...uh... wait... let me remember, uhh.... Oh yes... uh no... I forgot. It's used to ward off things from going into your mind and making you do stuff... I don't know..."

"That made no sense at all..." I trailed off... this unusual feeling subsided within me ... I hated my life. Hopefully lunch would better my day...

Lunch

"Pass the marmalade, 'Harry'" snapped Hermione. The mood intensified at every bite, and this was certainly not going to be my usual favorite subject of the day.

"I see you're out of those clothes..." I said unexpectedly. Harry looked at me worriedly. 'Don't brew trouble' they told me... but I didn't dare pay attention.

"Yes, I'm most certainly am. And why would that pester you Ronald Bilius Weasley?" asked Herm. Harry, Ginny, and I cringed. She had used my full name. That didn't signify any news of good. I cleared my throat and sustained my train of thoughts.

"Actually, I can care less... Vicky does seem desperate... coming to "you" for nude pictures and such." I pursed my lips. That hadn't come out exactly how I wanted it to. Behind my face of content, I layer under was extremely nervous. I was sweating with my heart pumping. The fork clattered on the table, leaving an eerie feel to it all. I did not want to meet her eyes, but before I knew it, I was being jerked from my collar to stand upward and face her. I stumbled upon my feet but I managed to get up in a matter of seconds.

I eyed Harry and Ginny for reassurance but they looked just as flabbergasted as me. Finally I faced her.

"You seem like such a man now, Ron. Making comments like that!" I backed a bit back. The eyes of the great hall all were placed upon us for about the second time. I noted the snickering that must have been coming from the table of goons. Her right hand shoved my just a bit. I backed up a little more. I was horrified.

"It's not like I "kissed" him or anything!" My insides shrunk. I was on the verge of almost dieing. "I wasn't naked RON!! NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" her hand reached my face and left a red print. I eyed here and did not say a word. Did she know anything about Luna and me? Did she?

She looked stricken, as if she was also surprised that she had slapped me so hard. My hand traveled to where she had done some damage. She had a bit of a look of sympathy. I couldn't take it any longer. The room swirled and dimmed to black yet again. I fainted.

Hospital Wing

Never had I woken up so tired and exhausted. My weary eyes finally cleared and I was able to view my surroundings. Harry and Ginny sat at the far end, with their faces in their hands, in pensive thought. As I looked to the side of me, I surprisingly found Hermione there.

She too had her face in her hands, and as I strained to sit up, the bed creaked, alerting all who were in the room. Her face lit at the sight of me and she stood speechless. Herm's eyes were bloodshot which had obviously meant she had done a lot and a lot of crying.

"Oh Ron," she started her voice extremely shaky "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have ...I'm just so sorry." Before I was able to mutter a syllable she plunged into my arms engulfing me with her sweet scent. I held her once again. I held her really close as she cried into my shirt. She backed away and pressed her lips against mine, manufacturing a deep passionate kiss. I felt so... happy and blissful, but someone in the room cleared their throat. We both stopped our hug fest and eyed the other two who were in the room.

Harry, who had Ginny in his lap, supporting her back, looked at me worriedly. Ginny, on the other hand, was merry. That look on his face however jolted my senses and brought some horrible recollection back. This couldn't last long; I had to tell her sometime... but not now. No... I couldn't do this to her.

"Aww..." Ginny started, "A love meant to be!" she giggled. I pasted a smile on my face, as I gave Harry a look of fret.

"Uh... Ron not to sink your love boat, but we still have Occlumency classes today. Dumbledore put much emphasis on it especially since you fainted today...."

"Yea... okay..." I said nervously.

"Uh, Ron, uh can you excuse me, I have to use the ladies room... Ginny, will you accompany me?" asked Herm.

"Yea sure, let's go... I was about to pee on Harry." She giggled and the young ladies left the room.

"Harry... what do I do?" I hissed.

"I don't know mate, I guess you have to be "honest" with her... I don't know. I mean if she really loves you she'll forgive you... but Hermione has her cat like qualities" That gave me no type of reassurance whatsoever.

"Ugh! I hate my life..." I finished.

Later that Evening

"Ugh, Ron, Snape's going to have our heads. We're a bit late" We started to walk in a hurried motion... eventually leading into run.

"You'll be referring to me as Sir all times." Said Snape giving an eerie feel to the entire dungeon.

"Yes... sir" Harry and I both said in unison.

"What is this, Occlumency... sir" I said daring to break the silence. Sitting rigid in his chair, Snape's explained the ability to extract feelings and memories from other people minds, which was in other words "Legitimacy".

"Shut the door, Potter." Snapped Snape. "Let me begin. Potter, you have been familiar with this concept, and I shall start with you." A smirk resided on his face. I didn't like it. "You may use your wands to disarm me or to defend yourselves." Harry stood timid pensively concentrating, in this particular moment, probably a spell.

"Brace yourself now.... Legillimens!" Snape retorted. Harry seemed to have gone into a particular trance. Seconds past and still Harry remained motionless. Finally, he moved. Harry fell to his knees panting.

"No subtlety yet it seems. But then again... it runs in the Potter blood." He said with his lip curling. Harry looked up to Snape with much loath, and it seems clear that he returned the same hatred.

"You're up Weasley. You must clear your mind, and try to disarm me. Okay.... One... two" How could I possibly clear my mind now? I thought to myself. "Three... Legillimens."

He struck me before I had time to prepare, but the room before me vanished. Flashes of my childhood began to appear before me.

I was just a child and my older brothers had just turned my pillow into a tarantula... I was eight and I was clinging onto the side of my mother's leg, crying... At eleven I received my Hogwarts letter... I was then at Hogwarts, under the sorting hat... Harry and Hermione and I were walking down that forbidden corridor... Hermione and I were giggling, her whispering things into my ear...Hermione was now drawing closer pressing our first kiss on my lips.... We were going up to my dormitory... NOO... that's personal... noooo...."

I fell back to the cold world landing, like Harry on my knees.

"You did worse then Potter. It took a while for a bit of resistance" his lip curled

"Did you see what I saw?" I said.

"Only flashes of it..." he said with a bit of question in his tone. "I can not continue with this tonight... but tomorrow... You will have much more to do... Now... clear your minds before bed... I will know if you didn't.

I looked at Harry aghast... Harry returned the same expression, sharing my hatred of Snape.

"Tomorrow, same place... at 7 o'clock sharp."

We left the dungeon.

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
